Tear Tracks and Lipstick Stains
by Mikauzoran
Summary: On the eve of Shinichi's wedding, Kaito convinces Sera to confess, even though she knows she'll be rejected. What she doesn't know is that Mr. Right is a lot closer than she thinks, and Kaito has a scheme to push her towards the man with whom she really belongs.


Mikau: Hey there everyone! Thanks for checking this out! This is my entry for the Poirot Café forum's Super Short Contest 14: Lipstick. At first I was thinking I wanted to do Sonoko, Ran, and Kaito getting Sera all dolled up to confess to Hakuba…but then he turns her down because he has feelings for Kaito, but then I decided that no one would want to read that because it would be a total downer, so instead you get matchmaker Kaito and HakuSera fluffiness. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd have the Beika crew interact more with the Ekoda kids. I think there could be some really great friendships…and hijinks. ^.^

…

Tear Tracks and Lipstick Stains

"What's even the point?" Sera muttered dejectedly, wishing there was some way she could get out of this. But she knew Kaito's will would reign supreme in the end.

"Hold still," the magician chided, carefully applying eyeshadow with a practiced hand.

"He's just gonna say no. Why even bother going through with it?" she sighed, earning a gentle swat from Kaito.

"Ya wanna look like a clown? Hold still," he hissed, grabbing a tissue and fixing the edges.

"Because," Hakuba Saguru replied coolly in response to Masumi's semi-rhetorical question. "Kudo-kun is getting married tomorrow, and if you don't tell him how you feel, even if you know you'll be rejected, the feelings will just fester inside of you, making you miserable. It would be better to get it off your chest now so that you can begin to let go and move on."

Sera carefully studied her friend's reflection in the mirror, and something about the pained expression in his eyes combined with the pleading note in his voice told her that Saguru was speaking from personal experience and wished to spare her the same torment. She wondered whom he was harboring a secret crush for. He wasn't particularly close to anyone besides Kaito, Kudo-kun, and Masumi herself.

She bit her lip in thought.

It was probably Kaito.

Kaito made a strangled noise of irritation. "Are you trying to ruin my masterpiece?! Stop squirming."

"Sorry," Sera whispered, turning her focus back to her own image in the glass. She was surprised to find that she looked pretty, feminine. Kaito hadn't done anything drastic with the makeup. It was mostly neutral, natural, just giving her face a bit of a glow, a bit more color.

"Okay," she softly agreed as Kaito put away the eye makeup. "I'll go and I'll tell him."

A bittersweet smile formed on Saguru's lips as he nodded his approval.

"But why do I have to wear the dress and put on makeup to get turned down flat on my face?" She quirked an eyebrow at Kaito, the mastermind of this plot.

He grinned as wide as the crescent moon, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "For the confidence boost. And to let Kudo know what he's missing out on."

…And then some, but she'd figure that out later.

"Now open wide," Kaito instructed, pulling out a tube of cherry red lipstick. "Time for the coup de grace."

"I don't need lipstick," Masumi insisted, holding up her hands in protest.

Kaito looked at her blandly. "Mi-chan, you don't know what you need," he sighed, sneaking a thoughtful glance at Saguru. "And your lips are not leaving this room naked. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

She pursed her lips and pretended to consider for a minute, even though she knew he would win out in the end. "…Fine," she grumbled, reluctantly opening her mouth and submitting.

…

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Saguru whispered to Kaito twenty minutes later as they waved goodbye and good luck to Masumi from the other side of the street, across from the Kudo Manor.

"Oh yeah," Kaito assured with a knowing chuckle. "I've been planning this for months. Everything will work out for the best for all those concerned. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned and began to walk back towards the train station.

"Where do you think you're going? Aren't we going to wait for her?" Saguru demanded.

Kaito smirked. "Me? Why? I think things will go better if it's just you, don't you think? I mean…why are you here?"

"For…moral support?" Suddenly Saguru wasn't completely sure.

"Partly." Kaito elucidated: "The girl you love is about to get her heart broken. She'll be hurting and vulnerable. What better time for Prince Charming to come in and sweep her off her feet? Take her out to a nice dinner, go for a walk in the park, and try not to come home with lipstick all over your shirt. It'll be great."

"Kuroba!" Saguru squeaked indignantly, turning the exact shade of Masumi's lipstick. "I couldn't possibly—! I mean, I…"

"Don't think of it as taking advantage," Kaito coached, suddenly serious. "You're not. You wouldn't. I was kidding about the lipstick stains. …But don't you think she'd appreciate a friend being there for her, taking her mind off of it, and showing how much he cares about her?"

Saguru nodded, coming to understand. "Yes."

The playful smirk took Kaito's lips once again as he scampered off, calling back, "Besides, you never know what's going to set off the sparks of falling in love!"

Saguru sighed and shook his head, but he didn't have long to dwell on it because not a full minute later, Sera came out of the manor and trotted across the street to his side.

"How did it go?" he tentatively asked. She looked fine, normal, but…perhaps the carefree smile on her face was a little forced.

Masumi opened her mouth to tell Saguru that it went well, that Kudo-kun had been surprised but kind, that she was glad she'd listened to their advice and cleared the air before her feelings had the opportunity to turn sour…but something broke inside her just as the words were about to come out. Instead Saguru received a choked sob in answer.

"It h-hurt," she confessed in a whimper, letting the tears well up and spill out freely. There was no need to pretend in front of Saguru, no need for pride or strength. She trusted him. She could depend on him.

Saguru hesitated only for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. Go ahead and let it out."

"Th-thanks," she hiccupped, burying her face in his neck, undoubtedly smearing makeup on his shirt.

Kaito would tease later, but for the moment, Saguru just held her as she shook and wept, whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

And when she calmed down and fell silent, he dared to ask, "Masumi-san…would you want to go get something to eat and then maybe…take a walk, get your mind off of things? Get some ice cream? My treat."

She slowly raised her head and smiled gratefully up at him, the makeup running down her cheeks only adding to her charm. She nodded eagerly before letting her head drop back to his shoulder. "Thanks, Saguru-kun. You're the best."

"Any time," he assured. "Whenever you need me."

The

End


End file.
